


What Goes Throb in the Night

by El_Heffe



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Heffe/pseuds/El_Heffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's prank has unintended consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes Throb in the Night

Gwen Tennyson brushed her teeth without counting every stroke. This was unusual in that, normally, she would meticulously keep track of each stroke of her brush. Tonight, however she was too miffed at her cousin to keep in line with her regimen. It all started when Ben decided to play a prank on her. He had used XLR8's speed to take Gwen's mattress and replace it with waterballons covered by a framed sheet. When she went to her bed to read, she found herself soaked. After Grandpa Max chewed out Ben, they all went into the woods to find the missing mattress. Of course, by the time they found it a family of raccoons had shredded it. After five minutes of solid bickering, Max told them that, until they got back to town, they'd have to share Ben's bed. They protested, but Max put his foot down.

 

So after a mad dash back to the bottom bunk, they settled in facing each other. After a long five seconds of staring at Ben, Gwen finally said, "Well?" Ben gave her a look and replied "Well what?" Gwen pursed her lips and answered back, "Aren't you going to apologize?" Ben snorted, "No" Gwen sighed, turned over, and went to a dreamless sleep. She awoke an hour or two later with feeling of something against her butt, and she had a fairly good idea of what that thing was. Ben's breathing caused his dick to rub on her. The sensation of Ben's dick between her ass cheeks was making butterflies flitter about in her stomach and it wasn't too long before she slid her hand into her panties and started gently caressing her outer lips. She took care to keep her moans quiet, lest she wake Ben. All too soon, this wasn't enough. So she carefully took her panties off and placed Ben's cock between her thighs.

 

The feeling of dick grinding against her was bringing her closer to climax until, "What do you think you're doing?" came Ben's voice, "I'm not saying stop, I'm just asking." Gwen broke out in a cold sweat as she fumbled for an answer. As Gwen was stammering out an explanation, Ben began thrusting his dick, "Think we should take this to the next level?" he asked, "No, we can't do THAT!" Gwen hissed back. Ben pulled back and aimed his cock at her ass, "What about this?" Gwen bit her bottom lip and said, "We'll need lubricant." Ben grinned and replied, "We got some right here" as he dug his fingers into his cousin. He delighted in the needy little noises she made as he took his time scooping up enough of her juices for her asshole. When he felt he had enough, he started working his slick fingers into her ass. Gwen gasped and squirmed as stirred her up and she almost let out a loud squeal as the head of his dick made it's way into her. Once his cock got all the way inside, Ben kept still for a moment, giving Gwen a chance to get used to the feeling of a cock in her ass. But soon he began to thrust with with wild disregard, slapping her ass and biting her ear. "OW! Stop, CUT! CUT!" yelled Gwen.

"Alright cut, Ben that wasn't in the script," said the Southern Cracker Director(SCD for short). "I thought we were encouraged to ad-lib?" said Ben. "Now when it involves maiming me, doofus!" shrieked Gwen. "I'm going with Gwen on this, it was not cool to do that. Did you at least warn her in pre-prodeuction?" said the SCD, "I thought it would make for a more natural scene." replied Ben, "Well the next time you have a bright idea, tell BEFORE we start shooting. Now, places!" yelled the SCD. As Gwen and and Ben took their positions, an aide walked out in front of the camera with a clap board, "What Goes Throb in the Night, Act 1 Scene 2"

 

Ben began thrusting into his cousin, the feeling of her tight ass driving him wild. Gwen put her hand in her mouth, partly to keep her screams from escaping but more to suck her juices off her fingers. Each thrust was bringing them closer to climax, until with a mute scream into Gwen's hair, Ben came. After pulling his softening member from her, Ben brushed a stray lock of hair from Gwen's ear and whispered, "I'm sorry, you know for earlier." Gwen looked back at him and kissed him, "I accept your apology"

"And CUT! Ok Ben, that was a good example of ad-libing." said the SCD, "I want everybody cleaned up and ready for their..." His words died in his throat as a hair dyer was leved at his head, and since this dryer could produce tornadoes the SCD just put his hands up with out protest, "Another fic and we're still on the sidelines." Clover growled at him, "I'm starting to think you don't plan to do WHOOP Gadget Showcase." said Sam, "Girls, I'm telling you, all the artists I'm on friendly terms with are busy. I can't be bothering people to do a half thought-out comic, it'll get me banned." Alex give him the stinkeye and replied, "OK, you live. But the next time you better have an artist lined up." As the trio left, the SCD pulled out his phone and called his secretary, "Janice, put that Monster High fic on hold, I got some other calls to make.


End file.
